


found you in rome

by akaeijis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Trapped In Elevator, written during s1/s2 so kl and will be characterized as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: Keith is the first to move, always following his instincts. Keith’s familiar hands come up to Lance’s face as if they have a million times before (and they have). The curves and bumps of his fingers are like a blueprint that Lance has memorized time and time again. Lance leans in to the touch, breathing in the familiarity of someone he knew and loved.The two on the floor aren’t regular, broke, tired college students, but, instead, the most talented pilot of this generation and the heart of the universe.(or, they find each other again, in an elevator of all places.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	found you in rome

**Author's Note:**

> hi...?

Lance Alvarez tugs on his Jansport backpack. It’s a usual day: he wakes up, goes to class, lunch break with Hunk, hitches a ride up to the library, leaves sometime after 10 P.M. It’s the same as always, constant, never changing routine. (There’s something missing, he feels it. But brushes it off because college students don’t have time for mysterious feelings and phantoms.) 

The library lights shine a bit too harshly against the windows that showcase the dark night. Lance opts to check down to his converse clad shoes as he waits for the elevator. The soft ding signals and the elevator opens. But it opens so slowly, too slowly. Maybe there’s something wrong with it. Or himself. Lance doesn’t really feel like himself as he walks in. He feels like he’s floating in water, eyes open and limbs moving, but everything in sight is foggy and there's resistance every time he moves. 

However, the elevator closes behind him, he punches the button for the main lobby, and just flows with it. 

…Well, Lance tries to flow with it as long as he can (ten seconds), because the elevator opens on the floor below him. The face that walks into the elevator is eerily familiar, but he’s probably just a passing uni student. Black hair and sweats is a description of any black-haired college student. The other person slightly nods his head and faces back to close the elevator. 

It’s as comfortable as sharing an elevator can get. The elevator is all steel, too hard for Lance’s fragile back. The lights look a bit dimmer and Lance plays with the straps of his bag. 

They’re passing the sixth floor when the lights get darker. Fifth. The elevator stops. The lights are off. 

They’re in between the fourth and fifth floor. 

“Fuck,” Lance breathes out. He’s sure his companion shares similar sentiments. 

Lance takes out his phone, illuminating the dark space. The light is way too intense for them, so he pulls the brightness down. The time reads 11:17. He tries to suppress a groan, he really wanted to sleep before 12 tonight. The light from his phone brightens up the place a bit and he can see shadows off the other’s face. 

Lance sighs, takes off his backpack, and sits on the floor. The other person looks at him with raised eyebrows and Lance shrugs, “Do you want to join me?” 

The guy follows suit, his backpack and butt on the floor. Somehow, in the phone light, Lance can see clearer. The black hair is still there, but now, Lance can see calloused and bruised skin and dark eyes. 

“And you are?” The other person asks with a tone that Lance finds a bit rude. 

Lance scoffs, “The name’s Lance.” 

“Keith.” The other person responds and that’s that. 

Except it’s not. 

Because when Lance looks back up at Keith, he can see dark eyes with a fire that flicker back to him and he feels something pulling. Pulling at the back of his head, tugging from the pit of his stomach, drawing him closer, closer to Keith and -

He feels memories flood back like the waves of the ocean. They flutter around his head and somehow fit into the empty puzzle that he didn’t even know was there. He feels his exuberance of the idea of flying into space. The sense of adventure taking off outside their universe. The dread of missing home, the danger he lived through every second. The loneliness of being just another speck of dust in the universe, trying to map his way back home. He feels his love for home, his family, Cuba, the ocean, the universe - 

He feels his love for a boy who was with him all those seconds, lifetimes ago. For a boy who loved to fly and lived off adrenaline. Wicked on the battlefield, but tender in the moments that counted. And that boy was named Keith Kogane. 

Lance opens his eyes he never realized he closed and finds himself in complete darkness. His phone switched off. But another memory hits, when they were 17 and just starting and shut in an elevator. 

_ Lance can feel his naked back hit the cold walls of the palace. Keith’s grabbed him by the towel around his neck and it feels a bit dangerous but exhilarating and he can hear Keith’s ragged breath. Extraneous activity, climbing up the walls. But then Keith comes a bit closer, where his hair is touching Lance and breath imprinting on Lance’s lips.  _

_ Lance swallows, waiting, the sound of his heart too loud.  _

_ But Keith turns to his ear, the faintest whisper, “Can I kiss you?”  _

_ And Lance nods.  _

Lance opens his eyes again. It’s still too dark. He blindly scrambles for his phone and opens it. He sees Keith - Keith. The same Keith with an ugly haircut that he began to find endearing, the same Keith that has a scar on his left arm and stubble he always scratched Lance with when he kissed him good morning. It’s Keith, with those beautiful dark eyes that remind him of the universe, all there. In front of him.

Keith is the first to move, always following his instincts. Keith’s familiar hands come up to Lance’s face as if they have a million times before (and they have). The curves and bumps of his fingers are like a blueprint that Lance has memorized time and time again. Lance leans into the touch, breathing in the familiarity of someone he knew and loved. 

They aren’t the awkward strangers from ten minutes ago - but the heated rivals, tentative friends, teammates, partners, lovers, and soldiers. Somehow, in this world with over eight billion people, they found their way back to each other. The two on the floor aren’t regular, broke, tired college students, but, instead, the most talented pilot of this generation and the heart of the universe. 

Keith opens his mouth, a dramatic ordeal. But Keith (Keith Kogane, the man he loved as much as the extent of the universe) eases into a free smile and mocks. “‘The name’s,’” The dick pauses for a theatrical pause, which is Lance’s thing, “‘Keith.” 

Lance rolls his eyes and opts to kiss Keith instead. 

-

“Do you know where the rest are?” 

“My Dorm Assistant is Shiro. I just realized. Maybe he knows something.” 

“Wait. I know Hunk.”   
  


“All this time?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wow. You are an idiot.” 

“What? Go look in a mirror." 

“Coffee?” 

“Oh my god, yes. I have an exam soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2017 and decided to publish everything that was in my drafts bc yolo? this was 2017 so like s1s2 kinda time... ik my last fic i literally said goodbye vld but yet here i am... pls comment yall im desperado i wanted to share bc . why keep something here? esp when lance is so dear to me... honestly i was rereading and there's like three (3) kl romcoms i haven't finished but i reread them and they're fucking funny asf w a similar vibe to burnin' up (go read that its my funniest kl fic) and some other rly good fics so who knows.... quarantine rly be making us feel diff.... but yeah who knows! 
> 
> twt and tumblr @ akaeijis hmuuu


End file.
